Glomp
by EmpressOfEvilBunnies
Summary: Everyone was in their own little world, mumbling, sighing in relief, whatever. And that was when I saw my opening. Rated for Language. Warning: Randomness.
1. Prologue

Kakashi Hatake could not believe the scene being played before him.

Team 7 was having a mission today at 8:00, of course he had met them at the bridge around 8:15-8:30. Tsunade had given him a strict talk about arriving too late. However, the first thing that went through his mind when he got there was the fact that their adorable 17 year old pinkette was missing. Sasuke and Naruto had no clue as to where she was, so he had assigned them the C-ranked mission, and left to Sakura's apartment to check on her promising to catch up later with news on their beloved little girl.

He really hadn't known what to expect. He ruled out being sick or exhausted; she was a medic-nin. Maybe she had a sleepless night and didn't wake up yet? Perhaps she was PMSing… No, it was only the 13th of the month. She began every 21st. He of all people should know. Was he not the one to go sprinting towards the store for tampons and a few packs of Betty Crocker's Hershey's double fudge brownies every 20th? So he, as noted before, didn't really know how he would catch her there.

However, the world-wide famous Copy Ninja knew that he did _not_ expect to catch her on her knees on the kitchen floor, short hair held between calloused fingers, and a 3 bladed scythe hovering oh-so-dangerously before her soft neck. Before he could even flippin' gasp, dark, menacing threads made their way around his ankles and wrists. Falling to the ground with a thud and a choked "Sakura!", Kakashi noticed something as he looked and finally found the source of the hard-as-metal strings , a tall man at the end of the living room:

Akatsuki.

The silver haired man holding Sakura merely narrowed his purple-pink eyes at him before returning his attention to the Godaime's respected apprentice.

She hissed at the foreign man in a black cloak and red clouds, the dark aura already surrounding her increased ten-fold, as she slowly ground out the words from between clenched teeth, "Sensei didn't spit out a single fucking word about you godforsaken Akatsuki! How many times do I have to repeat?"

Wait a minute, sensei? They probably thought the Godaime Hokage was leaking information about them. Their leader might have ordered them to come find out if there were confidential matters being tossed around. But, hold on. Sakura called _him_ sensei, not Tsunade. She called the busty blonde Shishou. Were they talking about him?

Suddenly, a large tanned hand snaked its way to his neck, lifting him off the ground a good 2 feet.

"Who are you, and what do you want? Let Sakura go!" The S-classed criminal smirked behind the mask, amusement and annoyance dancing in his black and green orbs.

"I think you already know who we are, Hatake. The reason we're here is none of your concern, and _No_. She's two-thirds of the reason we're here. Mission. Now, to get rid of you…" Glowing eyes briefly scanned the room. Kakashi whipped his head towards his dear little girl as she started to flail her arms around as she screeched out another protest before speaking again.

"Son of a fucking bitch! Listen to me, I haven't seen Sensei in about 5 years, okay? And I doubt you will, but trust me: We don't communicate in any other way!" Her soft hands finally rested on the man's wrists. "You're interrogating him too, right?" Kakashi had a feeling she wasn't referring to himself. But who? "Then you're wasting time! You won't gain anything; there's nothing to gain!" She seemed to sigh in defeat.

"Please..I… I knew this day would come, I guess I didn't think on it too much..." She turned her head to face the masked men, "and let go of Kakashi-sensei, we won't benefit anything from keeping him hostage or whatever. I'll tell you what I know, but I'll warn you: Its not much."

"How do we then make sure that you'll actually spill, Cherry Blossom? No, no. We're keeping your beloved _sensei_." The teenager glared at the tall, smug Akatsuki member.

"I'd rather keep all of this confidential." She hissed dangerously, before the bare-chested one squatted behind her to whisper something unclear in her ear while smirking crazily. The last thing Kakashi saw was Sakura nod faintly as the ex-Taki nin bashed him violently into a nearby wall, resulting in him blacking out.

What was going on here?

As the glossy pastel colored hair was freed, I licked my dry lips and forced back my anger; this was no time to start frolicking around bashing in my own property. Anyways, these guys were serious. No shenanigans to punch into next Tuesday.

"Get up." It was the one who had brutally grabbed me by the hair and forced me onto the tile floor of the small kitchen. Hidan, if memory served me right. Pushing grudges and Inner's complaints to the back of my mind, I obediently stood. The tall, one, Kakuzu, seemed to be in his own little world as he took in my person; probably trying to find hints of fear.

Like he'd find any of that, all he's getting is cruelty and well-deserved _attitude_. They broke down my door! 4th this year! And it was _February_.

Damn Naruto's continuous whines. Damn them straight to hell.

"Yo!" It was the silver haired one. I grunted to show that I was listening, however my gaze was being allured by Kakashi's presence. Must've come to check on me; how sweet.

"You're gonna be in total shit when Leader finds out that you and your _Sensei_ were fucking trading information. You might wanna just spill all the shit to us then to the ungrateful likes of that prick." Lazily he threw an arm over my shoulders.

"There's . ! What? Are you both deaf _and _goddamn dumb? Oh wait, sorry. That was wrong to say; You're _worse_." I watched in amusement as his nose and cheeks became a deep, angry shade.

"Why you-!"

"Enough. Let's get going. We've already wasted enough time. He'll wake up soon." Nudging his head towards Kakashi-sensei.

Wait, weren't they suppose to blindfold me or something? I mean, take me to their base? The only reason that they'd let me do that while aware of my surroundings would be if they were planning to kill me afterwards. … Crap. And, like a total moron, I didn't notice a finger swiftly landing on a specific chakra point behind my skull responsible for consciousness.

_Oh._ I thought as blackness consumed me. _I guess the shit hasn't completely hit the fan._

_Yet._

Closing his mismatched eyes, the old and well experienced shinobi began to make contact to Leader through special ninjutsu.

_((Kkkk – Shhh – Tttt)) _Signal wasn't looking good. Quickly ending the jutsu, he began to speed up as he and his partner, whom was holding the unconscious kunoichi over the shoulder, swiftly and strikingly rapidly shot through the large dense forests of Fire Country. They've been travelling North West for about 4 hours now, a couple more and they'll just swith to West. Hopefully, if they kept up this pace, they'd be in Amegakure in less than 14 hours. He'll just open connection later when they're closer.

The ex-Takigakure nin could only hope that his obnoxiously loud partner would stuff it for that long.

"Any progress?"

The bipolar nukenin only grunted out a "No" before parting his lips to speak again, "He doesn't seem to be holding back any information; **we're beginning to conclude that there really hasn't been anything going on.**" His black side completing the thought.

Pein sighed for about the umpteenth time in the last 72 hours. Honestly, he was beginning to doubt the possibility himself. The suspected member didn't seem to be hiding anything, and he's been very loyal to him from the beginning of his grueling four years. He improved greatly, finished missions smoothly with his partner and even refrained from starting too many problems within the organization. Unlike a certain Jashinist.

However, this was an important matter, and, like in a preschool, there were no special treatments. Or else everyone else would think that they could do what they wanted, too. Like _hell_ he'd let that happen. Anyways, after he Konan and Kakuzu looked through all the possible papers, bingo books and records that could withhold valuable information on the matter, it seemed the two had a strong bond.

There was trust. A lot of it, too. Though, was it trust to become a spy and leak info, or trust to keep quiet about said bond and pretend like it never happened.

For once, the almighty Pein was uncertain with the current situation. And he didn't like the feeling of being confused. So, he resolved that he would fix this problem.

And he was going to fix it now.

Sasori was a very, very cruel man. He didn't like taking orders, but he knew that he had to do it, so he did. Especially with something like this.

A member? Possibly giving out information to his little apprentice about the organization which included himself?

_Hell No._

So when Leader gave him the order to interrogate said member, and make him spew out the truth like water through a faucet, then so be it. But, what irked him the most was the fact that he _couldnt just kill him._ But they'd never get it out like that, would they?

Speaking of getting it out, up to this moment he hadn't said a single thing oher than what they already knew:

The name.

The village.

And the age along with appearance.

Of course, they had found her picture in the bingo book. Both pictures, actually. The one from Konoha, and the one from her other village. The one where she was originally from. Where she was born. Where she had run off with the soon-to-be Akatsuki member along with a whole group of others just to escape the horrid ninja training and suffering. The one from the Kirigakure Bingo Book.

When I came to, my wrists were bound above me, holding me at least 3 feet above the ground. My wrists were also bound with chains and chakra-resistant ropes. The ones that not only stopped chakra flow, but also absorbed. They had stripped me of my clothes and weapons, leaving only my skintight shorts, and my black bra. They better have enjoyed the view, cause I didn't grow out my boobs with special medications and lessons with Tsunade-Shishou for nothing.

Fan-fucking-tastic. Don't you think? Finally opening my eyes, I winced as my emerald orbs refused to adjust to the light faster. Once I could open my eyes without flinching, I took in my surroundings.

1 wall on the left. 1 wall on the right. 1 wall that I was stuck to. 1 wall infront of me with a heavy door that seemed to be metal. Hard to tell with the cheap, dirty light flickering on and off.

Ah, yes, what an astounding room. You can just tell by glimpsing at it how expensive it was. And its so luxurous. Mhmm, the Akatsuki sure do know how to treat their guests.

Hey, they took my headband, too. I had poisoned senbon in there!

Laying my head against the concrete behind me, I hummed a random tune. I knew for sure they wouldn't kill me; if they wanted to, trust me, I'd be flippin' burnt toast by now. Anyways, they need me to speak to their Leader, right?

_At least they have _some_ dignity. _I thought as I could feel the many senbon hidden between my skin and bra clasp. Looks like they didn't take off my bra.

Not like I'm complaining or anything!

What seemed like an eternity later, the bolted door made some loud noises and then slowly opened to reveal the one from before: Hidan. Flippin' pervert. Smiling like a psychopathic demented idiot from ear to ear.

"C'mon. That piece of shit called Leader wants to see you." He trailed off under his breath unclearly, probably cursing the Leader, as he undid the chains and chakra bounds from my ankles, but only leaving me one on my right wrist. Should've expected that. I landed gracefully on the ground and cracked my knuckles and my back from both getting out of that horrid position and habit.

Being at least a foot taller than myself, he held onto my shoulders from behind and began to push me in the desired direction. Once out of the small room, I noticed about 8 to 10 more of the metal doors to my right down the hallway. However, we steered into the opposite direction, left, and soon a flight of stairs came into view. My feet were seriously freezing, barefoot and all along the cold rocky ground. After ascending the stairs, a maze of hallways were presented to me, but I didn't get much time to marvel at all the possible pathways as the 22 yearold immortal pushed me towards the 2nd one to the right. Quite a handful of doors passed by us until we took a sharp left turn, then we did a semi-circle and went down a couple stairs. Yes, Sakura Haruno shall heart photographic memory forever!

Finally, 2 large doors came into view. He knocked 7 times, 3 , 3 then once.

"Enter."

And that was when I came face to face with the Leader of the Akatsuki himself.

The room seemed to be a meeting room or something of the sort. There was a wide and long table with 10 seats along it; 4 on one side, 5 on the other and one all alone on the end of the table. 6 of the seats were taken. Four empty; The leader, who was standing behind what I assumed as his chair, Hidan, (EX)Sensei, and most likely whoever was keeping an eye on him.

"Sakura Haruno?" His voice was calm and didn't waver at all. He sounded so business like, I was half surprised that he wasn't holding a briefcase.

"The one and only, love." My voice was loud and blunt. Standing there clad in only shorts and a bra, messy hair and a pissy attitude, I looked like someone who had no morals whatsoever. Well, at least that's what I felt like.

Ignoring my response, he continued, "There are very important matters that I need to speak to you about."

"Obviously."

Hidan chuckled soundlessly (Is that possible?) as he left from the spot behind me to noisily pull out a chair and flop down into it.

"Well, then if you want to do it like that let's begin the discussion as soon as my last two members come in." I didn't respond to that. What was I gonna say? _"Okay, so how about while we wait we might as well catch up. Tell me, how's your World Domination plan going? I heard you've been excelling." _Psh, yeah right.

Suddenly, the door opened without any knocking whatsoever and in stepped in two people: Sasori of the Red Sand and Kisame Hoshigaki.

He merely smirked at me as the red head made his way to a vacant seat other than the Leader's. And then I realized something.

"What's up with the half-naked rule?" Yeah, I was blunt like that. But, you couldn't blame me, when you're the one with only skin tight shorts and a bra with 9 other men who won't stop staring. And then my Ex-Sensei comes in, in only sweatpants, and a useless chakra resistant bracelent on his right hand.

Surprise..Surprise…

"That's for safety reasons."

"Psh, don't feed me that crap."

His right eye twitched, "Haruno, you better watch that mouth of yours."

"You better watch those piercings. Sure they're not magnetic? I think I feel a slight tug on the bracelet." Kisame nudged me with his elbow.

"Shut up." He whispered, but being who we were, everyone heard it.

"Why?" I obliviously asked, my voice the same tone, but, again, everyone heard it. Exactly what I wanted. I was going to get these people so fed up with me, that they'll drug me with something to make me forget all this and throw me into Konoha again.

"I said, _shut up_." He had a straight face on, but that flash in his eyes, I recognized it. He was laughing his ass off on the inside. And trust me, he wasn't the only one; I could _feel_ the amusement radiating off of the table.

"I said, _why?"_ Quickly, he pinched my ear and tugged. That was the secret sign for _"Annoying ANBU. Take position" _But I was guessing he meant _"Shut the fuck up before we end up being grilled like shish kabab!"_ at the moment.

I looked him in the eye again. And we just stood there staring eachother down for about a minute until suddenly, I turned my head away to face Tobi, who was sitting right across from my left, staring right at me and Kisame. I smiled and waved. Knowing he would, he waved back. Pein cleared his throat.

"If you'd return to the topic at hand. I have questions to ask. And you _will_ answer truthfully." I blinked once, twice, thrice.

"Well?"

"Have you _changed_ _at all_?" Kisame looked at me weird, like he couldnt believe that he's seeing me again act like I use to.

"Yes! Yes, I'll have you know I cut my hair two weeks ago! _And _I switched to another brand of tampons a month ago! So _in your face!_" I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"Enough! That's _enough!_ Both of you!" Whoa… His face is all red.. Looks weird with the piercings, rinnegan and orange hair. Looks like a tomato with brown leaves instead of green, and had all these knives stuck through it.

A very _very_ ripe tomato. Hehe. Take that, you useless Akatsuki Leader! XP

"Now, Haruno Sakura, Hoshigaki Kisame, have you or have you not been communicating, sending messages either through any type of jutsu, on paper or by rumors, and/or rendezvousing in the past 5 years?"

"No" We both answered at the same time; because that was the _real_ answer. If I wasn't in an Akatsuki base being interrogated and whatever, I would've glomped him right the moment I saw him. Half-nakedness and all.

Pein turned to look at Itachi, sharingan swirling. The heir of the Uchiha clan nodded and let out a soft and quiet, "Truth."

Everyone let out a loud sigh of relief. Now they wont have to kill both of them and start looking for another member to recruit. It was silence until our oh-so loved pinkette decided to shatter it like glass.

"Can I have my clothes back?"

Pein sighed doing his best not to chuckle and failing horribly, "Yes, yes you can have your clothes back, Haruno."

And that was when I saw my opening; I glomped him, "FISHY-STICKIES SENSEI! PINKY MISSED YOU!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**And there you have it! Sakura was a Kiri-nin, left to be freed from torture with Kisame and a few others at age 5, and then Kisame took her in as an apprentice and student. And then, when she was 11, she somehow got taken by Konoha forces, and Kisame, one year later, was recruited into Akatsuki. And then Pein and them found out he had someone that learned under him and he never said anything about it, so shit hit the fan. You can imagine the rest of the details yourself.**_

_**Yes, yes I know that I should be writing **_Of Old Friends and SurfBoards_**but I just got the idea and couldn't resist; I had to write!**_

_Disclaimer: I, Empress of Evil Bunnies, do not own Naruto or anything else (especially not Betty Crocker). I just own the plot._


	2. Chapter 1

**OMG IM SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I APOLOGIZE! I APOLOGIZE!**

**I have no excuse other than laziness; I swear, I'm so pathetic. As a sincere and true apology, I will do my best to make this chapter filled with excitement. And I will upload my Gaasaku twoshot/ threeshot. Not sure yet.. Once again I'm Oh-So-SORRYYY!**

**Disclaimer: **_I, EmpressOfEvilBunnies, do _not_ own _Naruto_ or anything else in this story other than the plot. Naruto (c) and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, respectively._

**=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P**

"Get Up! Get Up! Everyone, come on! It's seven thirty; get up get up get up!", Eiko's 32 year old voice sounded through the large, circular building. Her heels clicking against the wooden floor as she repeated herself every time she neared one of the 2 large rooms, beige trousers rustling with every step. As her brown eyes spotted another cheap blue door that stood out from the white walls her hand shot out to abruptly swing the obstacle open before she, once again, sang the mantra.

"That's enough; wake up guys! You'll be late for breakfast! Get Up!", like all the other rooms this one had wooden floor boards with dark blue walls. On a wall were 4 green bunk beds, with the wall parallel to it the same. The far wall had two doors on them; one was a large walk-in closet that was filled with tops, bottoms, shoes, bandages and other ninja accessories. Including headbands, backpacks and tool pouches; of course weapons weren't allowed in the facility. Personal belongings such as underclothes, hair accessories, pictures or any other private effects were stowed into either of the two drawers connected to the bunks with the respective name engraved into them.

The other door, where most of the room's inhabitants were headed - or more specifically where they _should_ be headed - was the bathroom. 8 sinks and 8 stalls. The sinks were simple and cheap, each one decorated with two toothbrushes, antibacterial soap and colorful toothpaste. They couldn't afford having anyone being injured, so mirrors weren't included. To the brunette's delight, the sound of running water met her ears, effectively drowning out the grumbling and groans. Satisfied, she turned on her heel to descend the staircase. Passing the playroom on her right she took a sharp left at the second doorway and entered the dining room. With 5 rectangular tables in the room, 4 of them were accompanied by 8 chairs whilst the fifth was in the middle and filled with pancakes, waffles, eggs, pastries, cereals, milk, juices and fruits. Along the corners of the table were plastic plates, cups and stainless steel silverware. Suddenly turning right, she pushed the gray doors open to reveal the kitchen.

A dirty blonde with light brown eyes wearing a wrinkled white apron flashed the orphanage's headmistress a warm smile. Wiping her hands along the apron she bid the elder lady good morning.

"How are you, Eiko-san?", the young girl absentmindedly flipped another round and fluffly pancake before dumping it onto the pile of pancakes next to the oven.

"I'm fine, thanks. The kids will be coming down shortly; they'll have to eat quickly if they want to make it to the academy on time. By the way, Kashike, I'm leaving you in charge of the remaining children with Amaya-san once she gets here. That girl's always late...", like her words, her eyes trailed off momentarily before snapping back to the oldest member of the facility who was now pouring maple syrup over the mountain of pancakes. "Anyways, I'm sure you two'll be fine. I'll be in my study if you need me. There are some phonecalls I need to make."

"Alright, Eiko-san. Good day!", however Kashike's farewell fell on deaf ears as the woman had already left the kitchen. Shrugging, she carried the last batch of pancakes and a box of strawberries to the table as she hummed a random tune. Hungry children filed into the dining area pajamas, barefoot and all. Every one of them took a plate and helped themselves to the heaps of food.

"Good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning, Kashike-san...", putting on a disappointed face, the twenty year old glared playfully at the four,five, six, seven and eight yearolds.

"Is that the best you guys got?", now motivated, the sluggish reply became a loud and clear chorus.

"GOOD MORNING, KASHIKE-SAN!", Kashike laughed cheerfully and after spotting Amaya down the hall, set to assist the toddlers with their food.

**=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P****=D:)=P**

That day's weather sported a heavy mist which was common around this time of day. A large herd of children ranging of many ages waddled down the beaten dirt path towards Kiri's largest ninja academy.

The circular building which consisted of 4 floors was the third biggest in the hidden village. It was one of the oldest buildings in Kirigakure, being built about 70 years ago, however that fact does not interfere with the structure's continuous reassemblies; the council was very strict with it being updated with the latest technologic architecture. So far, the obstacle course had been renewed about 14 times in the last 2 decades. The first floor consisted of the teachers' departments, public restrooms, meeting room and the weapons vault. The second and third floors were all classrooms. The fourth floor was usually the busiest area of the facility; it had the indoor training grounds for taijutsu and genjutsu, indoor pool for swimming exercises, small clinic for healing and medical studies and the lavatories. The roof was where some of the youth's scavenger hunts were situated, mostly simple games of "Where would you hide if..", or "Try to find..." to sharpen their minds and give them a small taste of what it's like to be a ninja.

Kirigakure no Sato's Official Ninja Academy, or KONA, was built along the shore of a waterway which ran north, beginning at the southeastern parts where one of the Land of Water's first civilization began. Okeanosu no ōkoku or Okeanos' Kingdom is spoken of commonly. Religous people in the Land of Water believe it to be holy, and swear in its name. The imfamous town, or "Kingdom", is a large part of Mizu no Kuni's history and found in many school books and scrolls. Being a student of KONA and an orphan settled in Kirigakure's first and only orphanage, Sakura Haruno knew very much about Okeanosu no ōkoku. As she walked along with the other kids of the orphanage to the academy she felt a slight tug on her tan shirt.

"Sakura, I'm bored...", the last word came out as a long and pitiful moan. Averting her jade gaze towards her friend, she noticed that a stray of hair disobeyed the boy's hairstyle and went the wrong way. A small, pale hand reached out to fix it as she answered his very obvious complaint.

"Me too, Sui. Me too." Being taller than her by at least two inches already, "Sui" or Suigetsu, rested his head ontop of hers. He felt like he'd been walking for hours on end, and he _still_ can't see that stupid building! I mean, why did he even need to go to that ridiculous place, anyways. It wasn't like he paid attention in class.

"Prove it, _Springfield of Cherry Blossoms_. 'Cuz you don't seem to be very bored." He wriggled his silver eyebrows as he mocked her teasingly. Stopping abruptly and turning to face him, she surprised him by actually responding quite confidently - something she only did with him - with a hint of a smirk tugging on her lips.

"Trust me, I could die right now. Cause of Death: Boredom_, Winter Cherry_", she watched as her best friend's face scrunched up into disgust at the sound of his dispised nickname.

"That's not fair. You know I hate that name!" He whined childishly, his shoulders slumped in what the pink haired girl translated into surrender.

"Is too fair. You know I hate that name, too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"I don't know what you two are fighting about, but I _do _know that you're both not with the rest of the kids." The two toddlers looked up into the face of Kisame Hoshigaki. Elite jounin of Kirigakure.

"It's her fault! She called me a filthy dog!" The six year old managed a fearful yet innocent face as he pointed at the young girl.

"If I did - which I didn't - it wouldn't be a lie." Though her words were harsh and snappy, she wore a toothy smile as she said them. Suigetsu Hozuki was her best friend, along with his older brother. She'd probably fall off a cliff into a pit of sharp rocks before she actually meant her insults, and though he wouldn't admit it, she knew the feeling was mutual. However, now that Kisame was here and Sui already made himself look guilty of something by putting the blame on her, she had it all in the bag. Being one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Kisame was a very tough and capable man; he could most likely watch a horror film, fight off a bunch of goons and bathe in someone else's blood all at the same time and without flinching once. But no one ever said anything about sparkling emeralds, bubblegum pink hair and a shaky pout being something he could resist. And as she had planned, she overcame the 17 year old soon to be missing-nin.

Sakura Haruno's latest victim crouched down to tickle her before she suspected it and got her to fall over from the sudden attack.


End file.
